


Mishap

by Almightylord



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Far out of his way and without an idea of where he is, Ragna finds himself lost in the Alucard castle and stumbles across a naked Rachel Alucard. Upon discovering the peeping trainee, Rachel takes the opportunity to deepen her bond with her future servant.





	Mishap

Ragna roamed the halls of the Alucard castle to clear his mind after dealing with the other trainees. It wasn't his fault they couldn't take a punch; he even gave them a handicap by holding back. He used his bare hands while they swung at him with swords and spears, and then they complained to the adults after failing to hit him. No surprise no one took his side. If it weren't for Jubei he wouldn't waste his time with a bunch amateurs like them. Their stances were terrible and the instructors did nothing to correct them; any experienced fighter could point out their many flaws. The instructors also loved to brag about being seasoned warriors, but none of them had been in a real fight. Out of five-hundred were maybe two or three skilled enough to provide a challenge for Ragna, and only one who actually knew what they were doing.

'Master, would you be proud of me?' Ragna slowly came to a stop and hung his head with a sigh. Upon looking up he realized he had strayed from his intended path to the boy's showers, wandering deep into the labyrinthine halls of the castle. Ragna sighed again and attempted to retrace his steps but stopped when he heard a slight sound. 'Someone else was here?' Curiosity prompted him to peer through a slightly-open door where he spied a familiar girl wrapped in a bath towel. Her identity was revealed when she faced the mirror: Rachel Alucard, sole heir to Clavis Alucard and a bit of a pain in the ass. He could never figure her out. One day she pops up for a chat, next thing she's giving him shit or just appears to scare the crap out of him for spite's sake. One hell of a way to stave boredom...

'So this was the Rabbit's room, eh?' From his limited vantage point Ragna saw that Rachel's room appeared much more ordinary than he anticipated. His attention was drawn to Rachel herself when the towel fell away to reveal her bare body, making his blush and retreat from the door while arousing him at the same time. 'T-that's what she's got hidden under her dress!?' Her curves were fantastic, especially her ass. He wanted to burst in and grab it, run his hands over her thighs and the rest of her smooth, pale skin that seemed to glow beneath the faint lighting.

"What an utter what of time..." Rachel sighed while tying her hair into pigtails. The bath poured by her familiars did nothing to ease her frustration like she hoped. Watching the pathetic excuses for soldiers practice in the courtyard only served to disappoint her; they were like helpless children mindlessly flailing about. Perhaps they needed some new instructors? But they weren't all bad; there was one who consistently piqued her interest, the only reason why she attended the training sessions.

Appearance-wise Ragna greatly stood out from everyone else; he had platinum hair and mismatched eyes, his physique much more impressive than even his adult teachers. He looked as if he had experienced actual combat—that much evident in his swordplay and fighting style—although he sparred with little to no etiquette. His right arm was the most intriguing feature as it appeared burnt, yet it didn't resemble any kind of burn Rachel had seen and seithr seemed to ooze from it when he conjured Ars Magus. Rachel hadn't managed to get a straight answer out of him despite asking numerous times; he always wrote her off with vulgar language. She determined the burn was something he took very personally. Even though he was a vulgar man and very dismissive of her queries, Rachel was more miffed that he refused to have tea with her as a matter of courtesy rather than that. A truly brutish man.

"Ragna..." Rachel muttered his name and instinctively licked her lips as his sweaty half-naked form appeared in her mind's eye, the desire to slide her hands along his muscular body as prominent now as it had been when she surveyed him earlier. Rachel fantasized about how his physique would look after a few more years of training under the same regiment.

Ragna gasped when Rachel turned his way. He first thought she was coming over to switch the light off, but when she opened the door to stare at him he froze. The heiress was quite a bit shorter, but it felt like she looked down on him rather than the other way around. "It seems I've caught a little pervert snooping about my home. Greetings, Ragna." Rachel feigned anger despite being pleased to find the object of her thoughts before her.

"H-hey... Fancy meetin' you here, Rachel. I, uh, got lost..." Ragna stammered, technically not lying. He tried to maintain eye contact instead of roving her naked body, his pants now chaffing uncomfortably. He looked away to hide a blush. "Um, aren't you gonna put some clothes on?"

Rachel made a sound akin to a giggle, but she suppressed it immediately. "You wish for me to dress, yet you stand here watching me without issue. And..." She glanced down at his erection and smiled, grasping it. "You seem to like what you see very much."

Ragna recoiled. "H-hey! What the hell are you doing!?"

"You should know your place. You are trespassing, after all. What do you think would happen if I summoned the royal guard? Skilled you may be, but against my father's elite soldiers you may find you have bitten off more than you can chew."

"You wouldn't!"

Rachel smirked. "Wouldn't I? Do not test me, Ragna."

"Why you stuck up little...!" Rachel tittered, then smiled in consideration of how perfect this situation really was. Ragna noticed her expression and wanted to run away, but she'd sick her damn guards on him before he got very far. He had never been in the residential quarter of the castle so he didn't know left from right.

"Now come here, Ragna." Rachel grabbed him firmly by the wrist to pull him into her room, then closed and locked the door.

"Mind telling me why you locked us in here?"

Rachel faced him with a sly little smirk; he wasn't sure if he liked the look in her eyes. "I wish for us to be uninterrupted by anyone, specifically my butler, Valkenhayn. You now have my undivided attention, Ragna. There is so much about you I wish to learn and every time I ask you curse me out. I just want to know my future soldier better. Is that so wrong?" She pouted for effect.

Ragna sighed. "If I tell you what you wanna know, will you let me go?"

"Of course. There is one query you could satisfy immediately." Rachel gave him a once-over.

"And that is?"

"Show me your cock."

"E-excuse me?" Ragna owlishly blinked twice.

"You heard me, and that wasn't a request as I do not make them."

Ragna hedged, but he didn't want to deal with the royal guard and get an even worse rap sheet, so he complied with a grunt and held his hands at his sides. Rachel smiled at his surrender, unzipped his uniform pants and bared his cock. Ragna suppressed a sigh of relief while she bit her bottom lip, almost drooling at the sight.

"So this is the reproductive tool of a man. Isn't it monotonous to erect this every time you want to use it?" A knot built up at the base and he flinched as her fingers experimentally caressed it, and Ragna could've sworn he heard her ooh and ahh. Her hand coiled around his length, then he winced as she began to stroke him gently. "If you have ever used it," Rachel added in a condescending tone. Ragna wanted to tell her to piss off but feared the slightest provocation would make her summon the guards. "I did wonder exactly how well you were equipped. Now I know."

"W-what!? What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Please, did you think I hadn't noticed the way you stare at me like some filthy animal? Every time I enter your vicinity, your lower regions swells tremendously. Am I that appealing in your eyes? Let us start off with that simple question and work our way up, Ragna."

Ragna hesitated again before saying, "Y-yeah, so what? It's natural for a guy to get hard, right?"

"Tis only natural when they consider someone sexually attractive." Rachel almost sneered at him. "I couldn't even begin to imagine the obscene thoughts that must plague your pea-brain when in my presence. Hehe. Next question..." Rachel rubbed her thumb over his precum-coated tip, forcing his eyes closed. "May I ask how old you are?"

"S-sixteen..."

"Younger than me? So I am your superior in more than one way." Rachel refocused on his cock. "The size and feel are rather impressive for someone still in their adolescent years, and to think you will only grow bigger..." She withdrew her hand and eyed the arousal coating her thumb, sniffing and then licking the musky fluid. A peculiar taste, not terrible by any means, though. "Take off the rest of your clothes."

"What? Why? Aren't we done?" Ragna asked in irritation.

"What did I say earlier? Strip." Rachel commanded.

Mumbling a few curses beneath his breath, Ragna pulled his dirty shirt over his head, exposing his nicely-toned chest and abs that prompted Rachel to lick her lips again. Next he kicked off his boots, then pushed off his trousers so he stood nude before the Alucard heiress. Ragna's blush grew hotter when Rachel's small hands began roaming his torso. "Very impressive, Ragna... mmm... very impressive indeed," she commented, her voice laden with desire. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"What's that gotta do with anything?" Ragna couldn't hide his embarrassment. Sixteen years old and never kissed a girl; Jubei would kick his ass. Rachel's face drew closer, her lips a mere inch from his own. Ragna gulped as ruby obscured his vision. She smiled almost sweetly and trace his jawline with a dainty finger, the sensation shooting straight through his dick.

"Have you?" Rachel prompted.

"N-no, I haven't."

"Then you're a lucky man, Ragna, to share your first kiss with a woman of royal blood." Rachel pushed her lips forward, stopping a mere centimeter from his mouth. She meant to tease him but Ragna was tired of playing around and went on the offensive.

Rachel gasped when his stronger arms suddenly pulled her against him, then Ragna captured the lips that had been tempting him since he walked in. Rachel wasn't opposed to him taking the initiative; she closed her eyes, accepting the oddly skillful kisses. Had he truly never done this before? Their exchange was tentative at first, lips meeting softly but then crashed with fervor and passion. One of Rachel's hands resumed stroking his cock, coaxing out more and more precum with every jerk, her palm coating his tool with future lubricant.

"You may touch me if you wish, Ragna," Rachel said, slipping her tongue between his lips to encourage him. Ragna immediately took firm hold of her posterior, moaning into her mouth while he continued thrusting into her hand. His fingers slid up to her chest and she shuddered as he fondled her breasts and nipples, sending little sparks of electricity zipping through her. Ragna breathed heavily, filling his airways with Rachel's natural rose scent. Their kisses resulted in delicious smacks, the small height difference continually branding the shape of his cock against her taut stomach before she moved his prick between her legs to rub against it, mewling at the sensation.

"Now, Ragna… you have never bedded another, have you?" Rachel asked after breaking their kiss, still running her sex along his prick.

"No. Have you?" Ragna was rather lost in the moment, his voice husky as he stared longingly into Rachel's eyes.

"No, I have not. No men other than my father and my butler have set foot in this room, so you are the first. That doesn't mean I lack knowledge of intercourse." Rachel's hands moved to cup his firm backside. "I know quite a bit…" Arousal deepened her toned, her eyes half-lidded with lustful intent. Throughout boring and ho-hum days, Rachel spent her time reading, rearing toward more provocative contents, owning a few erotic books herself and taking quite a liking to them and the various kinks within. Ragna had a rather nice rump for a man, one she wanted to… no. This was just the beginning; there was no need to rush anything. For now she would take things slow. She parted his ass and felt around for his pucker. Upon feeling him tense up she didn't go further. But oh, how she wished to fuck him with a strap-on! She gave his lips a quick peck. "Sit down on the bed, Ragna."

Ragna almost told her to shove it since he no longer feared her summoning the royal guards, and now that an attractive naked woman was throwing herself at him he had no inclination to run. So he obeyed by going to sit on the duvet, but only for a few seconds. Rachel's eyes widened in mild outrage when he stood up and came back to her, holding her face in his rough hands to press a simple kiss to her lips. She almost glared at him, her crimson gaze locked on his domineering and lascivious visage. "Bend over," Ragna said.

"You dare command me?" Rachel's partial smile ruined her attempt to sound indignant. She sauntered over to her bed and did as she was told, sticking her butt out. Ragna knelt behind her to plant wet kisses on her bum and she gasped every time, anticipation reaching its apex when he spread her ass to gander at her cute pucker, something he accidentally caught Kagura doing to one of his girls. His face disappeared between her cheeks and he pressed the flat of his tongue softly against her pucker, sending shivers up her spine as she gripped the satin blankets. Rachel pushed against him, demanding he enter her now…

"Ah!"

…But a firm slap on her ass stopped her.

Using the tip of his tongue he swirled and darted playfully across her bud, tickling and teasing the heiress while leaving trails of saliva along the canyon of her ass. Every time he feigned entry Rachel wanted to whip around and slap him, but he assuaged her by finally taking the plunge. Gasping as Ragna's thick, strong tongue pushed forward, her asshole slowly but surely gave way to his wriggling muscle and squeezed it from all sides. Her insides were extremely sensitive to his muscle considering she rarely ever used it for sexual pleasure. Ragna pushed as far as he could, her gasps turning to moans as he began striking her posterior.

Rachel was unable to hold herself up and fell over, the itch between her legs becoming too strong to ignore. Two dainty fingers slipped into her flooded cunt. Moaning softly, she revelled in the sensations surging, tingling, and rippling throughout her body, loving how Ragna prodded at spots she had never reached, how firm his grip was on her bottom. A whimper escaped when she felt his tongue slip out. Rachel almost smacked him for daring to stop, but the physically-stronger boy pushed her head down onto the mattress while wriggling his cock in between her pert cheeks with his other hand.

"Don't move, hear me?" Ragna's voice held such authority. Rachel bit her lip while awaiting his next move, excited yet frightened by the notion of having his dick jammed inside her because she knew he probably didn't know the pain of primary rectal entry. Ragna himself debated on following through with the actions he had in mind. Here goes nothing. His brow knitted with strain as Rachel wiggled around to assist with the entry. While the notion of Ragna cramming his thick cock into her ass was tempting, Rachel didn't know whether or not her untrained ass could handle it. And she would rather not test a man who could crater the ground beneath him with a single punch without much effort.

To that end, she spoke up. "I have an idea. If you would sit down, Ragna." Ragna plopped himself down on the duvet and blushed when she straddled him. Rachel positioned herself above his swollen crown, and holding it steady, she bit her lip and popped his head into her rectum. She sucked her teeth while sliding the rest of the way, but Ragna didn't want to wait any longer. Gripping her hips, he pulled her down and shoved upward simultaneously, sheathing his thick cock inside the ass of the Alucard heiress. Her eyes squeezed shut as he knocked all the air from her lungs, leaving her unable to scream or even breathe for a moment. Rachel wanted to catch her breath but Ragna hardly gave her the opportunity.

Ragna was aware of this position from when he caught Kagura fucking a woman in his office. Curiosity keeping him there, he observed how his commander handled his woman and imitated it. He rolled her hips while he thrust up, Rachel sibilating. She found the strength to move in tandem, matching his rhythm. Ragna held her breasts, kneading the small pair and pinching her nipples. Rachel wound her arms around his neck and leaned forward to push her sweet tongue into his inexperienced mouth. After some time she had relaxed enough that she could move at the speed desired and pushed Ragna down to ride him like she wished, showing her junior no mercy as punishment for getting smart with her.

"Ah!" Rachel gasped and grinned, "I can feel your filthy, driveling cock twitching inside me. So thick and hot…"

All Ragna could do was lie there and take it while fondling whatever parts of Rachel were within reach, his eyes squeezed shut as she slid from tip to base. Each movement was followed by a moan from the boy below her, his cock ejecting precum to further ease the experience. She met his gaze when her orgasm drew near, the rattling between her walls informing her of Ragna's approach. The knot building up at the base of his cock sent newfound strength throughout his worn muscles as he tugged Rachel to him for a strong kiss, incessantly lodging into her asshole in his quest for release.

Rachel's small breasts were pressed to Ragna's chiseled pectorals, the smaller woman held against his broad torso by brawny arms encircling her waist like chains. She could no longer move having surrendered herself to the climax that tore through her body. Her mind went blank, all thoughts washed away by the tsunami of pleasure that turned her nerves white-hot. But then she felt fluid gushing inside her, enough to make her shudder with bliss again. Ragna's ejaculate seeped out of her to run down his shaft and drip onto the bed. Rachel's breath hitched when his dick finally slipped out her rectum, falling limp. If Rachel weren't savoring the afterglow she would have caught the approaching footsteps a little sooner before they reached the door.

"Madam Rachel, are you all right? I heard quite the disturbance up here."

Rachel held her tongue and looked at Ragna, who wasn't aware of anything until the second knock followed by Valkenhayn's voice. She abandoned his warm form and threw her gown on, directing him to the closet to hide before opening the door to greet her personal servant, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. "Madam, is someone in there?"

"I am the only one here, Valkenhayn. Do not make such outlandish accusations. Is there something you wish from me?"

Valkenhayn bowed. "Yes. Lord Clavis wishes to speak with you."

"My father? Very well."

Valkenhayn turned and said, "Also, while I am not one to intervene in your private endeavors, I kindly ask you to bathe," before walking away. Rachel tutted. Curse that nose. She locked the door again.

"Can I come out now?" Ragna appeared when she gave him the ok. "Was that your butler?"

"Yes, as well as a very close friend who is a bit overprotective. I suggest you leave before he returns," Rachel said.

"He knows I'm here?"

"That nose of his is much keener than you would think." Rachel flicked her fingers and a portal of darkness appeared beside them, startling Ragna and eliciting a laugh. "Have you never seen interdimensional transportation before? This will return you to the boy's shower room. You needn't worry about clothing yourself."

"Alright…" A thought made Ragna pause. "So, uh, is this gonna be a regular thing?"

"A regular thing?" Rachel giggled at the implication. She gently grasped his chin and kissed him as if trying not to scare him. Ragna's arms trapped her body against his and he deepened the kiss, drawing out what was meant to be a quick exchange. "Do you wish this to be a one-time thing, Ragna?" she inquired after they separated.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he answered, then disappeared into the portal. Rachel pressed a finger to her lips and traced them with her tongue, still able to feel his mouth against hers. She snapped out of her thoughts upon recalling her father's order and summoned Nago and Gii to draw her another bath. Once ready, Rachel discarded her nightgown and stepped into the hot water adorned with rose petals, a single candle lit for a relaxing atmosphere. Rachel leaned back in consideration of what had occurred between her and Ragna, still able to feel him inside of her. Her hand drifted down between her thighs where she brushed her sex, sighing as her fingers slowly slipped inside. Yes, this would definitely be much more than a one-night stand.

"Look forward to it, Ragna."


End file.
